At Dawn
by Scorchy-11
Summary: A short oneshot about love lost and gained.


At Dawn

By Crystal Clairice

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the poem (yes, I wrote it!) 

Running. He was running as fast as he could. He ran through the halls of Hogwarts as fast as his feet would allow him. He turned the corner and blasted his way through the locked classroom door. And a gruesome sight met Severus' eyes as he sank to his knees in despair. He gently picked up a piece of parchment that rested in the corpses bloody hands.

_Do Not Look For Me (At Dawn)_

_Moonlight whispers as it screams,_

_Beckoning and calling me._

_By my name I am invoked._

_Lured in with false feeling then choked._

_Feelings; so mundane._

_Why is it that we care?_

_Much easier, is it not to be obdurate and dead?_

_Instead of being sustained on lies we are fed._

_Once more I try,_

_And then give in._

_Falling, falling, falling into sin._

_A dark watery abyss engulfs me whole._

_I care so much and wish to not._

_For I know the truth,_

_No matter that I'd like to not know that_

_I do not deserve you and you could never love me._

_I need not tell you (I have not)_

_For it would hardly matter._

_The Fates have written our lives out_

_And you and I will never be we._

_So tonight I take obliging deaths embrace_

_From the tip of my dagger sweet._

_Dig it I do across my veins._

_The blood; my tears to weep. _

_Your name echoes through the room_

_With my last breath it's said_

_For death is my gift to you_

_Nevermore will you have my presence to dread_

_So goodnight and so long_

_My heart's dearest, I am gone._

_Far from where I could cause you harm._

_Do not look for me at dawn. _

_Always yours,_

_Harry J. Potter_

He found that he was sobbing now. He was weeping selfishly over Harry's body. If only he had not been a cowardly fool! All that could have been! He did not move 'til dawn's first morning light spilt through the windows. And even then he could barely lift himself off the floor to deliver the grisly news to the school.

Severus did not bother to put himself back together. The war was over and he was tired of hiding. Too tired to keep hiding. He looked a mess, tangled hair and a tear-stained face. Nonetheless he dragged himself to the Greta Hall and through it's wooden doors. The Hall quieted immediately with his entrance. No one had ever seen their Potion's Master like this before.

And that's when the first bubbling signs of giddiness arose in Severus chest. His distressed face broke into a psychotic grin and laughter of a maniacal sort overtook him. Like that he sank to the nearest bench. Though, soon the laughter gave way once more to sobs of gut-wrenching sorrow and pain. Finally two words rose form his lips; two words that sent the Hall from its silence to throws of panic and grief.

"He's dead."

Later that evening Severus was returned to his chambers with orders to drink a strong cup of tea and get some rest. He chose to heed these orders. He poured a cup of tea and added a vile of substance into it. Then he pulled out a quill in parchment and sipped his tea.

Moments after he finished writing he slumped over in his chair, droplets of liquid death still clinging to his lips.

_At Dawn_

_I will not heed your warning so_

_To follow you I must_

_You deserve the absolute _

_To you I will entrust (my heart, my love)_

_You have finally told me_

_Your secret (believed dark and true)_

_Now it is my turn to_

_Share a secret with you_

_I return your feelings _

_So wholly (and so pure)_

_You and I will be we_

_In death if nothing more_

_So tonight I take obliging deaths embrace_

_From the sip of my poison sweet._

_Drip it I do down my throat._

_No blood, though tears, I weep_

_Your name echoes through the room._

_With my last breath it's said._

_For death is my gift to you._

_Forevermore you will have my presence, instead._

_So good morning and good day,_

_My heart's dearest, I am here._

_Close to you I will protect._

_I have found you at the dawn._

_I will always be near._

_Yours always,_

_Severus T. Snape_


End file.
